<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by ColorZPrincezZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379759">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ'>ColorZPrincezZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddy Kink, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Nervous Tony, Peter teaches Tony how to fuck him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shy tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:32:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t looking for devotion, just a cheap emotion for the night as he only wanted a distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, i saw a random headcannon on tumblr and i couldn't stop thinking about until i did something, and i'm still not good at this porn thing. And this probably has bunch of typos, so i'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Devotion</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tony wasn’t going to lie to himself. He wasn’t looking for devotion, just a cheap emotion for the night as he only wanted a distraction from all the drama that meant his life. There has been another break up with Pepper all over the media, even when they tried to make it amenable, peaceful and friendly, however, being who he was the drama followed it like fire to gasoline and he was tired from it. Tony wanted to rest from it at least one night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So finding himself full of Peter Parker was a shocking surprise, one he wasn’t truly looking for but was grateful any way. Tony couldn’t stop looking at the boy as he danced in the middle of his room with low lights, bouncing curls and a open smile that seemed tempted to tell him secrets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all retrospective, Tony realized he was nervous by the slightly tremor in his left hand, Peter was walking his way with bare feet as his jacket touched the floor. He could see Peter’s body thanks to the silky white translucid material of his dress shirt; the harden lines of his pecs, the chocolate and mocha nipples staring back at him and the smoothness of his belly with a tint of muscle. Peter was gorgeous and alluring, oozing confidence that Tony missed in the people he usually met, most people scared of his name and the power it held, but not Peter. Not the young man with a baby face standing still between his legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then and there, Tony realized he was nervous at being with the boy. He hadn’t been with another man since his early college years, and he doesn’t really count the fleeting nights when he was too drunk to even recognize who lied in his bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mister Stark?” The boy called for him in curiosity and interest, trying to get his attention, as Tony seem to get lost in his thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Sweetheart?” Peter beamed at the nickname feeling heat rising through his cheeks, making Tony feel better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” Placing his hands on the man’s shoulder, he offered a reassuring smile. Tony looked up at the beautiful boy in his arms and couldn’t help but to smile back, his eyes shining and the soft lines around them making an appearance in the most charming way. He caressed the boy’s right cheek with his other hand and dissolve any doubt in his mind as Peter moved to a side to trap his fingers in his mouth giving them a warm suck. Tony felt himself twitch in his pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter lied on his lap and softly started to move his hips against Tony’s just to share the warmth, secretly wanting to blow away the man’s fears; Peter knew Tony’s reputation and by the hardness he felt against his thighs, the rumors were all well-found it, but the boy had a feeling that if he made any harsh movements, the man beneath him would scatter away from his touch and he didn’t want that. He wanted all Tony for himself. So, Peter stayed where he was sucking and lapping at Mr. Stark’s lips, smothering them with saliva until his lips were sensible and red so he had to let go with a mischievous <em>pop</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony surprised himself taking the boy into a kiss. Something hard and dirty, his need fading from the almost innocent touch happening down his hips and taking all glorious joy in making Peter keen for his touch. Peter moaned as Tony trashed his clothing, torning and ripping the fabric between his hands like it was nothing, the loud sound making him hard and leaking within his underwear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Tony.” Peter kisses him again and whined one more time as the man found a handful of his asscheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stayed like that, making out long and loud until the heat was too much to bare and Peter found comfort in sucking at Tony’s fingers once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, baby,” Tony cooed at the boy as sweat covered his back. “I want— I want to give you everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Peter got it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One lubed finger slowly reached down between his legs and Peter let the man toyed with the ring of muscle between his cheeks, he could feel himself softly clenching into nothing but he knew his wait would be worth it. Tony whispered by his ears sweet nothings and more as he warmed the lube and head inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter keened at the sweet touch bucking his hips up letting the man know he enjoyed it every second. Tony was startled by the velvet touch and the pressure around his digit, if Peter was this tight, how would that feel on his dick?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So good, Tony.” Peter spoke in whispers never loosing sight of Tony. “You feel so good in me. Give another one, please. I can take it.” Tony provided shortly feeling a sense of pride as Peter arched his back and spread his legs open in a smooth motion. Stretching the boy was an odd feeling, it wasn’t as if Tony didn’t know what to do, but somehow it still felt different, as if out of practice and he got to discovered all the new wonders of sex once again. Twisting his fingers he reached farther than before and Peter moaned louder, wet and wobbly. <em>Yes</em>. One more time, Tony was amazed of how this boy made him feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need more lube, Tony.” Peter was easily taking almost all the space on the bed but Tony wasn’t mad about it, quite the opposite, he enjoyed the view of the boy languidly ruining his sheets. Peter hard cock was wet at the red top with precome and Tony felt the need to taste. He might had said something because Peter giggled at him and said. “Later. You’re gonna eat me out later and have a really good taste. Would like that?” Peter left him with promises on how Tony would stay on his knees, smelling the strong scent of cum from Peter’s dick after he sucked him shiny clean, erasing every bits of sticky juice from before only to make him hard again. <em>You already used your hands, Tony. Now you gotta learn how to use your mouth.</em> Tasting the mushroom head and the salty tip, following with his tongue the veins that started to show as Peter became harder and how would he feed the older man inch by inch in deep breaths until Tony were able to brush his belly with the tip of his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for now, Tony groaned and moved his hips against his will brushing against Peter’s skin smearing his own juices onto the boy. “Now, faster Tony.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony found himself at ease with the instructions, eager to find another sweet spot and make the boy curl his feet. With more lube on his fingers Tony felt confident to thrust into the boy and watched him move following him, reaching for his pleasure until Tony saw him hold onto himself at the bottom of his cock and ordered him to stop. <em>Had he done something wrong?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re perfect.” Peter let him know and prompt him to reach for the bed to be more comfortable. “But i wanna come with you inside me.” If his dick got harder Tony wasn’t sure how was it possible, he would explode.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Breathing short and steady Peter trapped him inch by inch in his body, the tight heat was almost unbearable and Tony questioned how was the boy still so tight after all that time they spend getting Peter ready for him. Peter would mewl and whine at the stretch and those little noises were music to his ears giving his heart a new tune. Neither moved for few seconds enjoying the feeling of being connected until Peter licked at his parted lips and challenged him to make the next move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like at the beginning of their night, they kissed wet and warm leaving traces of drool on their cheeks, his hips finding each other with care and almost awe, a shy curiosity as pleasure started to rise up in their blood. Peter latched his nails at Tony’s scalp and pulled hard making the man whined and trust deeper than ever, Peter went lax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yes</em>, <em>daddy</em>.” The nickname wasn’t something he truly expected but wasn’t about to deny how it made him feel. It fill Tony with lust and want and need. A need to possess. Tony took control over their placement on the bed, twisting and trapping Peter beneath him, making the boy look at him with a sharp and smug smirk.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>